elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
The Cleansing of the Fane
|oblivion/lead = 1 |oblivion/skill = |oblivion/weight = 0 |oblivion/value = 50 |oblivion/id = }} Summary The Cleansing of the Fane was the only surviving fragment from a series of texts of the Alessian Order. It was written by scribes of the Holy Brothers of Marukh, and was kept at the monastery at Lake Canulus. The book details the battle at Malada during the Nedic uprising against the Ayleids during the First Era. Locations Oblivion *Imperial City's Arcane University in the Mystic Archives. *Imperial City's Arcane University in the Chironasium. *Cheydinhal in Mach-Na's Books. *Imperial City's Elven Gardens District, in Herminia Cinna's second floor desk *Imperial City's Market District, First Edition Skyrim *Random location indicated by Urag gro-Shub: **Ansilvund **Bleak Falls Barrow **Broken Oar Grotto **Shadowgreen Cavern **Silverdrift Lair *Can be bought from Urag gro-Shub in The Arcanaeum (does not count for the quest "Fetch Me That Book!"). Online *At the waterfall, southwest of Matthild's Last Venture (Malabal Tor) *Behind the Old Manor southeast from Windhelm, Eastmarch *Inside the Ransacked Home (Gold Coast), east of the Enclave of the Hourglass, adjacent to the field with the shyshard Contents The Chronicles of the Holy Brothers of Marukh Volume IV Or, The Cleansing of the Fane Editor's Note: This is the only surviving fragment of the chronicle of this First Era sect of the Alessian Order. It seems to have been kept at their great monastic complex at Lake Canulus, which was razed during the War of Righteousness (1E 2321) and its archives destroyed or dispersed. Note also that Alessian scribes of this time customarily dated events from the Apotheosis of Alessia (1E 266). Here is recorded the events of the Year 127 of the Blessed Alessia. In this year was the day darkened over all lands, and the sun was all as it were Masser but three days old, and the stars about him at midday. This was on the fifth of First Seed. All who saw it were dismayed, and said that a great event should come hereafter. So it did, for that same year issued forth a great concourse of devils from the ancient Elvish temple Malada, such had not been seen since the days of King Belharza. These devils greatly afflicted the land such that no man could plow, or reap, or seed, and the people appealed to the brothers of Marukh for succour. And then Abbot Cosmas gathered all the brothers and led them to Malada, also known as the High Fane in the Elvish tongue, and came against it with holy fire, and the foul demons were destroyed, and many devilish relics and books found therein were burned. And the land had peace for many years. Bugs * If Cleansing of the Fane is picked up in Bleak Falls Barrow, it may not be able to be used for the "Fetch Me That Book!" quest, and because it is a quest item, it will be unable to be replaced back in the chest to be refreshed. ** Enter the console command "player.drop 0001AD04 1" to drop the book, then pick it up again. The quest journal should now be updated properly. Gallery The Cleansing of the Fane.png|As seen in The Elder Scrolls Online Appearances * * * (Part of the Legends of Nirn lore collection) es:Crónicas de los hermanos sagrados de Marukh, Volumen IV ru:Очищение собора de:Die Reinigung des Gotteshauses Category:Online: Books Category:Online: Malabal Tor Books Category:Books about Ayleids Category:Online: Legends of Nirn